


i'll keep coming

by mybrainproblems



Category: Death Stranding, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, copied here to make the pairing tag since it didn't exist before, literally just my friend's tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems





	i'll keep coming

(me with reedus and kojima action figures)

> now kiss


End file.
